Warped
by Aphina
Summary: POV:OC. Second in Series to Second Chance. Speed's behaviour becomes more erratic, and it becomes clear that he's keeping secrets from the team.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter One

"So you and Speedle." Eric was teasing me for the millionth time in the past three months. He was sitting behind me at the kitchen table, sipping his Cuban brand of coffee whilst I prepared a chicken stir fry.

"No not me and Speedle." I remarked firmly with my back to him. He'd been teasing me mercilessly for the past few months about how me and Speedle should be getting together sometime soon. Little did he know…

I turned to him waving the spatula threateningly in his direction.

"What is your weird little fascination with attempting to get me and Speedle to hook up?" I asked him, placing a hand on my hip. Eric stared at me innocently sipping his coffee.

"Well since you ask so nicely…He's a lonely guy in need of some TLC, you're an attractive female. You do the math." I ignored his comment and turned back towards the sizzling pan in front of me manipulating it with my spatula again.

"He's sarcastic, and gruff and stubborn, and hardly ever shaves." I added; practically feel Eric's lips curve into a smile.

"Perfect match." He snorted, ducking as I threw the dish cloth at his face. He caught hold of it and set it down on the table. I glared at him over my shoulder before returning to my stir fry. With all honesty I had to say this was the longest I'd ever kept a secret like this to myself. I'd been in a relationship with Speedle for the past three months. Nobody knew, at work we acted as professionals, at night well…we were lovers. I loved to think this was the labs best kept secret.

"Eric… Uncle Eric…" Abbey yanked at Eric's knee as placed his coffee cup down on the table. Over the last few months Eric had taken a more effective role on our lives than I ever would have imagined. He became a primary figure in both our lives, but more so Abbey's. Uncle Eric wasn't genetically her uncle, but he fitted well into the emotional role, as he did with me. Eric was the big brother I didn't really have, and part of the father role that Abbey would never have. Yet I was making up for that big time right now. Timmy Speedle was becoming more like her parent every day. When she caught flu, he was the only one who could persuade her to take the cough syrup the doctor had given us, and damn I had tried. When she'd lost Brownlow the bear on a boat trip around the harbour, Tim had been the one to surprise her with a multicoloured stuffed fish, which diverted her attention from her other missing companion.

Abbey's squealing bought me out of my reverie as I came to see Eric bouncing her playfully on his knee, her flailed up in the air, waving her picture book above her head. At least he wasn't teaching her Spanish. Unconcerned I took the pan off the stove and began dishing out the meal, taking care to put a smaller portion on to Abbey's plate. Picking up the plates in my hands I almost dropped them when I head Eric asking Abbey in a mischievous attempt to tease me.

"What do you think of mommy and Speed Abbey?" I almost dropped the plates. Barely making it to the table, I gave Eric an eye narrowing glare which he ignored, probably guessing there was nothing to it.

"I don't like it when they kiss, it's gross." My eyes widened as I slumped down into my own seat repeating the phrase "Was the lab's most well kept secret." Eric's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at me dumbfounded. A look of contentment brushed across his face as he leaned over ton me again with a grin on his face.

"So you and Speed?" I picked at my food, slipping it into my mouth.

"It's nothing really." I told him, staring into my plate distracted. Abbey was now in her chair, happily munching on the crispy vegetable ion front of her.

"He stays here every night and read me bed time stories. Sometimes he does the voices too." Abbey told Delko confidently, scooping more food onto her mouth. I groaned inwardly. I was never gonna live this down. Delko raised his eyes up to meet mine, a grin etched on his face.

"Nothing eh?" he replied. I pursed my lips together whilst playing with my food. Abbey was humming to herself now, swinging her little legs as she did.

"How long has this been going on?" Eric asked, slipping some food in his mouth. He didn't seem mad, in fact he seemed overjoyed. Probably due to the fact he can mercilessly tease us both now. I scooped some food into my mouth and chomped down on it thoughtfully.

"About three months." I answered with a smile. For our three month anniversary, Tim had taken me to the beach, with a gourmet picnic he'd made himself. We watched the sun go down and made love on the beach.

"You only got here three months ago." Eric grinned from across the table, leaning on his elbow to support his face.

"So?"

"So you work fast girl." I shot him a look of distaste before replying.

"It was just something that kind of happened." Eric snorted in reply. I glared at him.

"You just "fell" on him?" he laughed, that forced a smile to my lips.

"It was the day where Abbey came back to Miami." I didn't want to say the time Mark brought her over and left her here. Every time I mentioned Mark Abbey clammed up. So in our household he didn't exist anymore. He didn't exist in our lives anymore. Eric nodded in response to my statement. I knew he remembered that day as well as I did. It was practically hell day. Mark had brought Abbey back weeks earlier than he was supposed to, telling me he wanted nothing to do with her. Investigating a crime scene, I'd nearly had my throat slit, and Speedle had been stabbed. It had been a hard day and after everything I kind of resolved that I should take care of Speedle for a while, whilst he was on the mend. Which in turn resulted in the first few steps into our relationship.

"So you've kept it a secret for three months? While I've been trying to set you both up." Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you feel like you've been tricked?" I teased. Eric's fell on me as he began rather innocently.

"So when I ask Speed tomorrow…" I interrupted him quickly.

"Don't you dare." I murmured, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's a secret for a reason."

Eric raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You're ashamed to be seen with guy that never shaves?" He mocked.

"Speed's face feels like a cat." Abbey offered from her place at the table, still eating it slowly. I stifled a laugh as did Eric.

"No. We're just trying to keep it professional. All work, no play in the lab. It'll bring out all sorts of rumours." I told him, pushing my plate away from me. I hadn't realized I'd been eating so much whilst I was talking.

"God knows you don't need anymore of that." Eric pointed out. He was standing up now, taking both mine and his plates to the sink.

"You finished with that Princess?" he asked Abbey. She nodded pushing her plate towards him. She turned to me smile full beam.

"Thank you mommy." I returned her smile, as I helped her off of her chair and into the floor.

"Your welcome sweetheart." I answered. Abbey moved up to Eric, standing next to him as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"I want to help." She told him matter of factly. Eric eyeballed me before crouching down to Abbey.

"I think you're a little small to help Princess." Eric told her. Abbey pouted at him, hands on her hips.

"Mommy lets me put the forks and spoons away." She told Eric hotly. He laughed at her stance.

"Sure." As he dried he gave Abbey the forks and spoons so she could put them away.

"Hey, do you need any help with Abbey's birthday party?" Eric asked me, leaning against the counter while he dried some of the cutlery. Abbey was turning four in the next few weeks, and it was up to me to organise a small birthday party with around fifteen children of the same age running around and playing party games. When it came to this, I was clueless.

"Alexx is giving me a hand with the ideas and stuff for the party. I'll probably need some help setting up before hand, and tidying after. Do you mind?" I asked him. He smiled good naturedly and shook his head.

"Of course not, I'd be insulted if you didn't invite me." He told me.

"I could never leave Abbey's Uncle Eric out." I commented in a childish voice.

"If you need any help…" he added.

"I'll call you." I told him enforcing the subject. I'd become a bit better about accepting help from others. I stood up taking a dish cloth and started wiping the table.

"Hey what do you think of all this new stuff?" I asked him curiously, glancing at him as I moved around the table. Over the last three months the lab had gone through a complete make over, the labs had changed and it was taking a while to get used to the new surroundings that we were in. On top of that new staff and a new department had been brought in. New lab techs had been hired in the last week, CSI Ryan Wolfe previously from patrol was now working with us, doing a mixture of things. Right now he was doing some of Speed's work, due to the fact Speed was in a conference until late tonight, He'd be in tomorrow. Ryan Wolfe specialised in a variation of things while came in pretty handy. Natalia Boa Vista had also been employed; her speciality cold cases, her and Eric seemed to be getting on pretty well.

"It's weird to get used to, but a lot of things are making it easier." He smirked. Him and Ryan weren't getting on so well, ever since Ryan claimed Delko's evidence on a case.

"Like Boa Vista?" I remarked smiling. Eric looked at me stunned. I let my eyes drift back down to the table top.

"You're not exactly very subtle." I explained gently. He grinned at me.

"Anyway one else having a secret relationship in the lab?" he shot back. I shook my head, still not wanting to tell him about Marisol and Horatio. Now that was the lab's most well kept secret.

"I invited her to the party you know, she's coming." I told him conversationally, talking about Natalia.

Eric gave me contented smile, shaking his head and not saying anything more about the subject. Putting the drying towel away and he lifted Abbey up over his shoulder.

"Come on monster, I'll take you out for ice cream." He said, with a grin at me.

"Give mommy five minutes peace." I watched him grateful as he carried a squirming Abbey outside to his car. It was great to have family sometimes, I let out a deep breath and took this opportunity to call Speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Backwards and Forwards

Chapter Two

Sitting in the Trace Lab alone was a strange and yet new experience for me. Usually me and Speed were forced to share it. To be honest I was usually glad to have his company, he was a fresh pair of eyes when I need them. The lonely Trace Lab only showed me what life would have been like without Speed. Ignoring that niggling feeling, I continued to dissect the chemicals in a solution me and Wolfe had found at our latest crime scene. Ryan was currently down in autopsy. Hating the very heavy silence I got up from my stool and moved over to Speed's c.d player, flicking through the small stack of c.ds next to it, I came out with an unexpected surprise, the James Blunt album. Speed was more of a Metal and Indie fan, saying that his tastes did spread in several different directions though. Slipping it into the c.d player I pressed the play button and tugged out the head phone cord. Music started to pour through the Trace Lab drowning the silence of the lab. I hated silence; the music was a welcome intrusion. Returning to my stool I waited impatiently for the computer to run the sample and eject it out of the printer.

I sighed looking around my side of the lab, liking the homely touches I'd developed in it over the past few months. I was glad to be here. Taking into consideration I nearly wasn't about two or three times. Judge Greenway had attempted to create a media circus a few months back blaming me for the death of his only son, by projecting the idea I had a vendetta against politicians and their sons. This was a barefaced lie, his son had been trying to stab Speedle in the chest with a knife, what was I supposed to do?

I didn't hesitate upon pulling the trigger, the guy was high on drugs and was as more insane than half the people in the nearest mental asylum, besides he'd already stabbed Speedle in the abdomen before hand.

Singing along to the music I rested my head on my hand thinking. Rick Stetler had been the interviewing officer in the case, using my past and my file against me. He'd also fed the judge information which he in turn then fed to the media. Lucky for me Calleigh Duquesne had decided to take matters into her own hands and do a little investigating of her own. She'd proved to Stetler that the guy I'd killed had been attempting to murder Detective Speedle, and I hadn't just shot the guy because I had something against politicians. The chief released a press statement describing the events and discrediting Judge Greenway's accusations. Greenway had disappeared; last I heard he was running himself into ruin, drinking and such. His son's death had destroyed him; he'd destroyed his son's life by not preventing him from getting into that cult. Another turn of events showed Rick Stetler now on suspension for leaking information from the lab. His hearing was coming up in a few weeks time, if he was dismissed, I for one would not be sad to see him leave. He'd crossed me wrong twice now.

"You taking up Speed's role now?" Ryan asked humorously slipping into the stool across from me, Speed's stool. I ignored that irate feeling and gave Ryan a smile. He was a newbie here, he could be forgiven for making mistakes, the kid was still learning. Leaning my head on my hand and winked at him

"So Big Bad Wolf how was your first floater?" I teased him. Ryan rolled his eyes, but let out a grin, leaning on his arms.

"Why do I let you belittle me so?" he asked me, his eyes on mine. The printer chose that moment to blurt out its results disrupting our banter. Taking the sheet of my paper my eyes flicked over the results, as I handed it back to Ryan.

"Because how else would you get your trace work done?" I pointed out. Ryan stood up, looking over the results. His day just got a lot brighter by the looks of things.

"That's great, thanks Eva." The poor guy looked so earnest.

"No problem." I replied, turning my attention back to the computer. Ryan hovered for a minute before leaving. Frowning I lent over the computer setting about yesterday's work. Cases were going to be assigned in the break room. I'd already met a few of the new lab techs. I was getting on well with them all.

Standing up to move to the break room, I stretched out giving myself a few minutes sanity before the cases became assigned. I'd been working a lot with Delko recently while Calleigh mentored Ryan. Eric kept a lot of our cases light, which brightened up the dark patches in my day.

My pager went off a few seconds later; the vibrations sent an instant shock to me. This was a little early. Switching off the c.d player, I flipped the pager from my belt and onto my hand, checking the screen. Ryan burst into the lab as I did, puffing as he did so. It looked like he'd been rushing. His eyes were wide, something was wrong.

"You get the page?" he asked I nodded, grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair. I followed him out into the hallway attempting to match his step. Damn he moved quickly. I knew from Ryan's posture it was urgent.

"What happened?" I asked following him out into the parking lot, he tossed me the keys as we reached the Hummer. I caught them gracefully.

"An eighteen wheeler has gone over on the freeway, tires blown out, looks like a stinger. Multiple deaths, Horatio wants us all down there right now. It's caused a massive pile up." Ryan told me climbing into the passenger seat. I slipped into the driver's seat putting on the GPS Tracker.

"Horatio want us to do the scene or help out too?" I asked Ryan looking over the back of the seat reversing the Hummer out.

"A little of both, I presume." He murmured as I straightened out the Hummer and put on the sirens.

"Everyone working around the clock to clean up the scene. It's going to be a mess." I told him thoughtfully. Rescue everywhere, people treading on evidence this was going to be a nightmare. It was also going to be horrific. I pushed that thought out of my mind. It was something we all had to deal with. It was going to be a huge scene.

Speeding down the road, it occurred to me that if I was feeling slightly unsteady about the whole thing that Ryan might be too. Sure he'd been in patrol but at the same time I wasn't sure if he'd seen anything to this extent.

"First time to something like this?" I asked suddenly, pushing the Hummer up a gear, whilst swerving around a small van.

"This big?" he asked. I nodded in response keeping my eyes on the road. Ryan took a deep breath before answering.

"I've seen pile ups on the road but nothing this big. It's going to be a problem, with us being a man down now, we can't even get Boa Vista to help, she's stuck going over the cold cases." The term a man down struck me. I felt bad for Boa Vista, when things like that happened she was kind of stuck going over the old cases from years back. It must be hard for her. I couldn't imagine not going to a scene.

"Man down?" I asked curiously, steering neatly into the next lane. Ryan looked at my profile.

"Yea, you know with Speed taking the day off?" I felt my mouth go dry as he said it. Tim never took a day off. Calleigh and Delko mocked him religiously for it,

"That's news to me." I remarked, watching the cars in front of me. Traffic had begun to slow down.

"He called H up this morning and told him." I let out a deep sigh. Something was going on and I didn't like it. When I'd rung Tim last night there was no answer. Which was unusual, but he could have left his phone somewhere. I didn't even know if he was back here yet. He'd gone to New York for a conference. Horatio letting him take the day off when something like this had happened was even stranger. We were nearing the scene now I could see some of the wreckage overhead. Shaking off my thoughts about Speed, I set my brain to focus on what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3:Predicament

Chapter Three

The scene was only what I could describe as carnage. Metal was twisted bitterly everywhere as cars rested on top of each other, embedded in each other. The smell of burning flesh, rubber and metal were prominent in the air. I swallowed a lump of bile that had climbed up my throat. Fire crews and ambulances were dotted around everywhere stamping thorough our precious evidence, at the same time saving valuable lives. I starred around me at the silence. The only sound was the machinery cutting into the exterior of the cars. I noticed a gap in the railings where the barrier prevented cars from going into the sea. I guess that it had failed now. A group of people surrounding it. I recognized one of them to be Eric, he was getting kitted out into his divers gear. Ryan followed me closely as I wove around the wreckage of the truck and the pile up to get to Eric. There was fear and panic etched on his face, and Eric Delko didn't panic. As I drew closer I recognized Horatio also standing near the hole in the railings. He looked pale and withdrawn.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked kit still in hand. They separated making space for me and Wolfe. Wolfe's eyes moved around the scene, gathering it up and taking it in. I had to admit he was being awfully calm about this. I admired that.

Eric gave me a grave glance and peered into the shiny blue water underneath, I followed his gaze seeing a shadow under the water.

"Two cars went over the edge, when the truck crashed, they became melded together. One has three people in." Horatio answered looking down at the ground. I didn't think they were telling everything. I let my eyes linger on Eric who was starring at the fireman sawing through a light green car behind me. I turned back to him hands on my hips as I saw Horatio glance in the same direction. Wolfe stood awkwardly between us, aware of the growing tension and silence.

"Wolfe, I think you should start taking pictures of the tire tracks over there." I pointed at the visible skid marks from the eighteen wheeler. Ryan nodded, taking the camera out and moving towards it. He gave me a grateful look. I turned back to face the two men. Eric was staring at Horatio, anger and sadness mixing in his face.

"Eric?" I murmured, getting a very horrible feeling in my stomach. "Who's in that car?"

Eric's dark eyes stayed focused on Horatio, whose hands were now on his hips.

"Marisol." He whispered. All three of us froze as the drilling stopped and they yanked off the door of the car. Slowly we watched as the paramedics rushed forward, helping move the unconscious Marisol out of the car slowly. Turning back to the two men I understood their predicament. Horatio couldn't let Eric go to Marisol, he was one of the best underwater guys in the state, and he needed to be down in the water helping those people. In turn Horatio himself couldn't go because he was needed her to restore order. The two were at war about it. Eric's protective instinct had kicked in, and it hated the idea that Marisol had been through so much alone, and was going to continue so. Horatio really didn't want to leave the woman he was starting to fall in love on her own to go to the hospital in such circumstances. Both were stuck in a predicament they didn't know what to do about it. Sighing I dropped my kit to the ground, causing them both to stare at me.

"I'll go the hospital with her." I spoke softly to them both. Horatio's watery eyes came to rest on me. I could see him churning the plan through his brain. We were already a man down. Yet there were three people underwater he needed Eric and himself to be focused on his job. Eric rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my reply.

"I'll call you if there are any developments." I told Eric yet my eyes rested on Horatio who gave me a grim smile. His secret was safe, he knew that. Suddenly I was in Eric's arms. His warm body hugging me.

"Thank you so much." He whispered, releasing me again. He seemed much more happier and prepared for action. Walking past me he moved to the rest of the underwater crew getting ready a little way down. As I watched him I felt Horatio's presence in behind me. I turned towards him.

"Thank you." He told me, slipping his glasses back on and picking up my kit.

"No problem, we're all a family here." I told him, before adding. "My advice is that you call Speedle and get him here too."

Horatio looked down at the ground and then back up at me.

"Speed's out of reach at the moment, I can't get hold of him." I frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Horatio, is there something I should know?" I asked him cautiously. They were both keeping secrets, it was infuriating. Nobody knew about me and Speedle, yet I was still permitted to show I cared.

"I'm not sure myself yet Eva." From the expression on his face I wouldn't be able to get anymore out of him. I knew that look and right now it was killing me. I could do nothing.

Grinding my teeth and nodding I moved away from him and towards the ambulance, hailing one of the crew.

"I'm coming with you." I told him, he held the door open for me as I climbed in and sat on the little bench at the side. This was my first ride in an ambulance. I felt my eye rest on Marisol. She looked so beautiful and peaceful just lying there. The small cuts and bruises on her face looked out of place there. It was hard to believe this woman was dying of cancer. Shaking off that knowledge, I put my hand in hers, clasping it slightly She was so strong, the way she was handling all that life was throwing at her, she didn't deserve to be on her own. Holding Marisol's hand, on the way to the hospital I let my mind drift to the mysterious circumstances regarding Tim Speedle and what Horatio Caine and himself were keeping from me.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Advice

Chapter Four

I'd guess I'd been pacing a hole in the floor in reception, due the sympathetic look the nurse was giving me. Dropping down into the nearest seat I looked around for something to occupy my mind. In the last three months I'd met Marisol a record mount of three times. All at Eric's apartment, she'd eaten dinner with is. I liked the fact I'd gotten to know her a little. She was so beautiful, and strong and brave. Waiting like this put me on edge though. I didn't know what was going on back at the scene. I didn't know what the hell was going on with Speedle, which was starting to become a niggling thought, and right now I didn't know what was going on with Marisol. Other victims of the pile up were in here too I was told. They'd get to her as soon as they could. It had been an hour; I knew that because every time I looked at the clock a few seconds had past and I felt no closer to knowing what was happening next in any aspects of my life. I tilted my head back and let my mind wonder.

My thoughts always came back to Speedle. What was he doing that could be viewed as so important he couldn't come to what I would class as "red alert" crime scene? Why wasn't he answering my calls? The only solution to it was that he was up to something. Probably something potentially dangerous or maybe he just didn't want to see me. I admit I can be a handful emotionally.

I jumped to my feet seeing the middle aged doctor who I'd harassed when Marisol was first brought in coming towards me. He looked at me wearily.

"Miss Black… Your friend is stable; she sustained minimal damage, basic cuts and bruises. Now the matter of the baby." The doctor remarked staring at his clipboard and flipping over the page. I stared at him unsure of what he was saying. The word baby was featuring prominently in the small disco in my head and it wasn't the word I was ready to associate with Marisol as she was dying of breast cancer.

"The baby?" I repeated grimly. I focused on his name tag attempting to stifle the shock, and let the idea settle in my head. Doctor Robert's grey eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"Your friend is Marisol Delko?" I nodded hesitantly. Folding my arms over my chest, I tried to piece things together. Horatio and Marisol were going to be parents. I wonder if they knew that.

"I just didn't know she was pregnant, she'd not really showing much." I confessed to the doctor, wrapping my arms around myself thoughtfully. My thoughts went back to the various times I'd met Marisol. Her clothes were a little baggy, but I thought she'd lost wait due to the cancer treatment.

"Considering she's in her fifth month, she's just about showing. It's rare, but it does happen." He spoke softly, my eyes were wide now. She knew she was pregnant. There was no other explanation. My mind drifted back to the scene with the eighteen wheeler. Horatio's eyes were so pained… He knew too. Both soon to be parents were not so callous that this was an accident. This had been a decision on their parts I could see it. Marisol wouldn't want to get pregnant, and let the baby die with her. I remember Eric telling me a few weeks ago, that she had just above a year to live. That's enough time to have a baby in. Yet having a baby would decrease her life span. It had already settled in my mind that Horatio would be left with this child alone, after Marisol died. Pushing this entire thought pattern aside I realized that Marisol had been going through this solely with Horatio, she was almost alone. Horatio didn't know what it was like being pregnant, how alien it felt sometimes. He didn't know how scary it could be, especially for someone in Marisol's condition. Shaking my head to clear it I looked expectantly at Doctor Roberts.

"What about the baby?" I asked. His fell on me, our eyes met.

"Considering its mother has cancer, it's doing amazingly well. It's surprisingly strong." I felt myself beaming with pride. A baby between Marisol Delko and Horatio Caine would have to be strong.

"Can I see her?" I asked the doctor blankly. This whole thing had blown my mind. The doctor nodded gesturing for me to follow him. Outside Marisol's door I stopped for a second to recuperate. I had to gather myself together. Marisol needed me to be strong right now. Ignoring the rampant thoughts in my head. I pushed the door open and went in.

Marisol looked pretty even with the cuts on her face. She looked peaceful; I could tell the doctors had forced her to rest.

"Hey." She said quietly. I smiled at her a little and sat down on the chair. She reached out her hand and I took it gently.

"Thanks for being here. I saw the mess before I blacked out, the guys are going to have their hands full." She told me squeezing my hand. I squeezed it back, relaxing a little.

"They both really wanted to be here." I told her, scooting my chair closer to her bed. She moved her head slightly in what I took to be a nod.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. I was going around the subject because I didn't know how to approach it. Marisol's eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Like this is just one more thing you know?" I gave her a grim smile. She didn't deserve all the pain she'd been through. That thought spurred me on, I had to tell her I knew and she wasn't alone.

"Marisol…" I was trying to select my words carefully, but it all came down to the same thing.

"I know about the baby." She looked away from me towards the window in her small room.

"You and Horatio are the only people that know." She murmured staring off into the distance. I clasped her hand tightly.

"I thought that." I said softly, patting her hand. She looked at me.

"It's scary being pregnant, I mean I never thought it was like this." She confided in me. Her eyes on mine now. Her and Delko had the same wonderful, expressive dark eyes. They were pooled with tears.

"It is scary." I told her. "Especially when you feel you have no one to relate to about it."

Marisol nodded sadly.

"I've just felt so alone." Suddenly she burst into sobs, her hands covering her face. I stood up shocked. I'd always perceived Marisol as strong; I guess I'd been under the misassumption that she never broke down. I realized now how ridiculous that really was. I moved towards her cradling her close to me. Her hands held my arms as she cried into my shoulder.

"It's so damned hard." She spoke quietly. I let my hand stroke the back of her head, gently soothing her.

"I know, I know." I whispered calmly. I felt Marisol pull away from me slightly. I let her go, I moved into a sitting position on her bed.

"I'm here you know, when ever you need me, even if it's some obscene time in the morning I'll be there. I know what it's like having a baby on your own, it's scary." I told her kindly, soothing some of her hair back from her face.

"Horatio tries so hard." She said rubbing at her eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"I know, but Horatio hasn't been pregnant." I pointed out. Marisol gave me a small smile.

"I know but he does try."

"I imagine you'll both be great parents." I said honestly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. I stopped her and moved to the sink wetting a paper towel with cold water. She took it gratefully outing it against her face for a few seconds.

"Thank you." Marisol said her eyes on me.

"Just promise me if you need to talk you'll call me, or come over to my house or something." I said taking a card out of my pocket and writing my address on the back of it. I handed to her watching her trying to place its location.

"It's near Horatio's house." I told her, as she slipped it into her pants pocket.

"Thank you."

"You haven't told Eric yet?" I asked returning to my chair as she shifted further up the bed. Now that I was looking for it I could see the slight bump. Marisol shook her head.

"I seriously think you should, he almost lost his sister and the niece, maybe nephew he didn't even know he had today." I warned her, thoughtfully.

"I've been looking for the right time to tell him." Marisol mumbled looking at her hands.

"How about tonight?" I asked. "He's going to come around to check on you at some point. I just advise telling him before he finds out some other way."

I let it go after that, it was Marisol's decision whether to tell him or not and well I wasn't sure to how well Eric was going to react to Horatio being the father. Best not to dwell on it.

"Have you thought of any baby names for it yet? I mean do you even know whether it's a girl or boy yet?" I asked her, as she pulled back the hospital blanket and stepped on to the solid floor. I stood up as she moved towards me.

"Not yet." She murmured smiling broadly. "I quite like the name Maria for a girl, or Oliver for a boy. We're keeping the gender a surprise."

We both moved towards the door.

"Let me give you a ride home." I said holding the door open for her. Marisol moved through gracefully.

"Don't they need you at the scene?" she asked me curious. She was looking out for me; she didn't want me to get in trouble.

"If they needed me they would have called." I told her, sincerely hoping that was in fact true. I followed her out of the double doors of the hospital and to the Hummer. As soon as I dropped Marisol off, I was going to ring Horatio and Eric just as I promised.

"Marisol?" I remembered I had something important to tell her. She turned to me quizzically as she climbed in the passenger side of the Hummer.

"Hm?" I smiled broadly at her answer.

"Congratulations."


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits

Chapter Five

On the way back to the lab, I'd called both Eric and Horatio separately to let them know the news on Marisol's condition. Both were grateful about the fact she'd escaped with only bumps and bruises. Upon returning to the Trace Lab I found Ryan working diligently in my space, on a mountain of trace evidence he'd found at the crime scene. He looked up as I walked in, and then continued his work. I didn't mind him using the lab space when it was all hands on deck and we had been two C.S.I's down, with Speedle missing in action and me at the hospital.

"Come across anything?" I asked him leaning on Speed's counter top; it was just another reminder to the question I had to achieve an answer for.

"It was definitely a stinger that made that vehicle go over." He told me putting down what he was doing to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"We found it at the scene Delko's running the finger prints through AFIS." I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

"Thank God for stupid criminals." I muttered.

"Could be someone else's." Ryan reminded me bluntly, focusing on the next few tasks he had to do.

"Your right it could be." I murmured distracted. My thoughts were a whirlwind still from the latest news.

"Anything I can do?" I asked him, feeling a little left out of the proceedings. Seeing this Ryan gave me a grateful smile.

"Can you take these down to DNA for me? Valera's backed up, but the new lab tech isn't." he said in his hand were the brown evidence envelopes. I took the evidence packs from him, and turned away.

"Her name is Lara." I called over my shoulder. Ryan stared at me confused.

"The new lab tech who's working DNA, her name is Lara Perry." I confirmed. Ryan gave me a small smile and a wave out of the lab. I felt like I was being dismissed. He seemed to be getting a little too cocky for my liking.

Walking down the hallway I heard my own footsteps echoing around it. I starred at my shoes whilst deep in my thoughts. My mind was drifting aimlessly. Marisol's decision to have a baby had shocked me. I was wondering if I would have made the same decision if I was in her shoes. I began to push the door to DNA open when I heard it.

"Oh Timmy you have no idea how much I've missed you." I started suddenly. My eyes darted up focusing dead head of me. Sure enough there stood the elusive Tim Speedle. Confusion took me as I took in the scene. Lara had her arms wrapped around Speedle's neck, she was leaning against him.

It looked far more than just friendly. It looked damn well passionate. I pushed the door open further; my eyes met Speed's brown ones. I couldn't read the expression on his face, I didn't want to. All my walls were closing down quickly. An intense feeling of betrayal and anger came over me.

"Oh Hey, what can I do for you?" Lara asked releasing Speed, and smiling at me brightly. Her dark red hair was tied back in an elegant knot. Her complexion was creamy white and flawless. Wow I was out of my depth. The problem was I knew it. I handed her the envelopes wordlessly, crossing my arms over my chest. I refused to look at Speed instead my eyes were on Lara. The tension in the room was thickening. My mind trying to rid myself of the emotional build up inside my body. I felt like I was going to cry. None of this made sense, but then again it didn't have to. My eyes couldn't deceive me. I'd seen Tim in the arms of another woman, in work no less where someone could seemingly just walk upon them like I did. Lara turned to me her shiny green eyes wide and innocent. She hadn't seen the things I had; she still had the innocence that didn't come with going to crime scenes, or seeing what evil things people could do to each other. I let out a deep sigh. I suppose it was inevitable really. When I thought about it she hadn't had the life experience I had. The fact remained she seemed innocent. I could see why Speed would go for that.

"It should be done within the next half an hour." I nodded, my eyes fixed on her until I trusted myself to speak.

"Could you just drop it in the Trace Lab with Ryan for me?" I asked her quietly. My voice croaked a little towards the end. She simply nodded and turned back to Speed. His eyes were on me the whole time. I felt them burning into the back of my head as I walked away from the DNA Lab and past the Trace Lab, what hurt more was the fact he wasn't even going to try to explain. The walls had come down when I first walked in there. Just like mine had. We were too similar, but damn it hurt.

"You ok baby?" I didn't even realize I was hunched over the sinks in the female toilets until she spoke to me. I looked up in the mirror seeing Alexx standing slightly behind me. Her hand rubbing my back. I'd been crying.

"I'm fine Alexx." I told her splashing cold water on my face. Alexx moved closer to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't look fine." I sighed turning to her. The only person that knew about me and Speedle was Eric and he had his own problems to deal with.

"I am, don't worry." I told her. Her brown eyes rested on me knowingly.

"This has got man trouble written all over it." She spoke quietly. She wasn't going to let me go too easily. I knew it. The wound was too raw to talk about yet. I leaned against the sink, closing my eyes briefly.

"Lara and Speedle have a history don't they?" I asked her opening my eyes to focus on her. They were too familiar, the way she all over him, like it had happened before. I shook the images from my head. I knew I was a bad person for digging up information on them both, but if it helped settle down the pain I was feeling right now. I could live with it. Alexx pouted at me.

"You walk in on something?" she asked me, I let out a deep sigh. How did she know?

"It's a general feeling I got." I was lying but it was the only thing keeping me from losing it right now. From the look on her face Alexx didn't believe me one bit. I decided at this precise moment in time I didn't care.

"Lara was Timmy's fiancée three years back." Alexx told me in a hushed tone. I felt myself staring at her. This was news to me.

"Not many people know about it. After Timmy proposed Lara got real possessive. She pulled the spoilt little rich girl card. She wanted Timmy to give up his job here and to go into something better paid. Timmy loves this job, he couldn't do that. Things got more heated. Lara didn't want him anywhere near Calleigh; she accused him of having an affair with her. She did some real spiteful things." I frowned mesmerised by the story. This was a completely different side to Tim. In this story Speedle was weak and submissive. The Speedle I knew was dominant.

"Like what?" I asked thoughtfully. Things were definitely not making sense in my head. There were a lot of unanswered questions.

"There was a charity ball held in honour of the Miami Dade police service. Calleigh was up for an award as the best Ballistics Specialist in the company. Her dress was white, after the ceremony, I guess Lara saw something she didn't like. She spilled red wine all over the front of Calleigh's dress. Thankfully Calleigh's award had already been given out." Our eyes met. Both in our own thoughts. Calleigh was beautiful but she wouldn't do anything like that with a co-worker. Especially one she was such great friends with.

"She's working here as a lab tech." I told Alexx. Alexx put her hands on her hips shaking her head with empathise.

"I hope Timmy doesn't get involved with her again. She's bad news. I wonder what she doing back after all this time?" Alex asked herself. I shrugged. Knowing this story made some sort of difference, I just wasn't sure where this fitted in with anything.

"How did the relationship end Alexx?" I asked her curiously. Alexx answered distracted.

"Timmy broke it off after she spilt the wine on Calleigh. Both Calleigh and Lara said it was an accident but Timmy didn't think so." Alexx bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"Look Eva, there's something else I think you should know. Tim never said this to me, but I knew that Lara had that tendency to get violent. Sometimes I suspected she hit him. The day they broke up his face was black and blue. He said he'd been in a bar fight, but I know when Timmy's lying. Do me a favour Eva? Keep an eye on him. I don't want Timmy getting in anymore trouble with her. I don't like the way she's suddenly appeared in his life again." I whole heartily agreed. This story fitted in with some of the things in my head. I need time to process everything. My opinion of Lara had changed dramatically. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as I had originally thought she was. I couldn't imagine Tim letting anyone hit him, but I had heard of domestic abuse cases like that. Men were ashamed to come forward because it was a woman that was beating on them. Alexx was obviously troubled by Lara's return as so was I.

"I'll keep an eye on him I promise Alexx." I told her. She patted my shoulder.

"We both will honey." She spoke softly, as we left the bathroom. I watched as she took the corridor towards the morgue. This was a lot to take in. My cell suddenly took that moment to scare the hell out of me. I jumped taking it out and flipping it up towards my ear.

"Black." I spoke, all ready aware of Horatio on the other side of the phone.

"Eva. We've got a situation." I felt myself frown.

""What kind of situation Horatio?" I asked walking down the corridor towards the break room. What was so important that Horatio had to ring me personally?

"Tripp's got someone in custody whose demanding to see you." Horatio told me, his voice sounded strained. I frowned trying to work out what he was saying and why it was relevant.

"What…well who is it?" I asked him shaken, for a moment I had brief vision of Blake Marriott being down there, waiting for me.

"Eva…It's your brother Charlie."


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter Six

Speed POV

My eyes were on Eva the whole time she was here. I knew what she'd seen, what she thought she'd seen. I tried to open my mouth to speak. I really did but no words came out, I couldn't even begin to think what to say, my eyes remained on her as she walked slowly away down the corridor, her hips swinging slightly. I watched her until Lara tugged my arm again averting my gaze.

I didn't blame Eva for what she was thinking, in truth I'd like to blame Horatio, yet knew I couldn't. If Horatio knew about mine and Eva's relationship he wouldn't have sent me to New York. The point is though that he didn't and I did end up going. What I found out there blew my mind entirely.

Horatio had summoned me to his office before the weekend. He'd heard from a buddy of his who was a DEA agent that there was a green light on Eva. Someone had placed a hit on my beautiful lover.

He asked me to go there under the pretences of a conference to check it out, dig around and see what I could find. When he asked I couldn't refuse. I couldn't imagine who Eva had pissed off enough to want to kill her. I knew she'd been keeping a low profile since Judge Greenway.

The thing about CSI is that we look after our own. No matter what happens, or how bad it gets we take care of each other and we never close.

In New York I spent a few days pumping my contacts trying to come up with a name for the person who'd ordered this hit and the exact details of when and where it was going to happen.

Instead I learned something far worse. Blake Marriott was in the country and he was looking for Eva. He'd cast his net around searching for her after he'd discovered she had friends in America. He'd come up to New York and his contacts had pointed him in the direction of Miami. He was telling everyone there about his "love affair" with her, how much he wanted her and what they had shared. Apparently he was a man in love. According to my contacts Marriott's spent a lot of time and money trying find Eva. As it turns out there was no green light on Eva. Just news of Marriott's obsession with her. I called Horatio detailing the information I had discovered.

What Horatio didn't know was that I'd acquired Eva's file. That night after he called me. I sat there and read every single thing that man had done to her. I looked at every single photograph that they'd taken of her, I couldn't stop myself. I had to know who I was dealing with. Upon reading that file…

I felt so many things I couldn't place, too many emotions rushed through me to comprehend. The CSI in my brain told me I wasn't supposed to read this. I wasn't supposed to feel anything when reading it. I had to treat it like a normal case. Yet I couldn't. I knew Eva. I loved her.

Rage was filling me towards the man who had invaded her life and who was paying to do it again. I made a vow that night that he wouldn't get near her. I wouldn't let him touch her again. I didn't even want her life interrupted by his presence. When she called I decided to let the phone ring. The things I'd seen in her file, I couldn't get the words, the images out of my head, I knew if I answered her call, I would have told her everything. Horatio agreed that right now we couldn't let her know about this. We had to keep it to ourselves, to find out more about Marriott's intentions.

Lara patted my arm gently; I ignored her and continued staring after Eva. I knew I should talk to her. I'd missed her while I was away, I'd missed Abbey too. They were like my family now. I never dreamt when Eva first walked into the lab that she became my lover. She knew me the whole of me and she loved it. She understood the ins and outs and what made me tick.

Lara's nails were digging into my arm now. I tore it away from her grasp and stared at her furious. She hadn't changed; she was still as vicious as she had been three years ago. Lara's lips curved into a wide smile. She looked psychotic. Believe it or not I had just entered the DNA Lab looking for Valera.

I had no idea that Lara was one of the new lab techs, I had no idea what the hell she was doing flinging her arms around my neck. I'd simply frozen in surprise while she did it. I couldn't connect the two. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"My parents have been asking about us." I merely blinked as she spoke. I narrowed my eyes in her direction, taking a step back as she took a step forward. It was stupid to be afraid of her after all this time. Yet the memories were still there. The bruises she caused almost still fresh.

"Oh you're not still mad about that are you?" she pouted, sticking her lips out in a sulky gesture. She looked so god damned creepy.

"You threw your jewellery box at me." I stated simply. Her jewellery box was made of solid oak. It had hit me square in the chest breaking one of my ribs.

"That was an accident." She murmured taking another step closer to me. I edged a little more towards the door. Panic raising beneath me skin. I hated being this weak. I'd survived worse than the treatment she'd given me, but the thought of her touching me made my skin crawl.

"Was the bruising on my face an accident?" I asked her, anger was bubbling but not enough to chase away the urge to run from her. I hated myself right about now.

She stopped right in front of me; folding her arms over her chest her glassy green eyes met mine.

"You were breaking up with me." She uttered with a smile fixated on her face.

"You were hitting me." I reminded her. I felt childish and weak. Not weak enough to give her what she wanted though.

"You never could take it like a man could you?" she snorted, her eyes glinted dangerously. I felt a rush of shame go through me she always did this. She always tried to belittle me, make me feel I was worth nothing. Fortunately with help I got stronger. I didn't need her, I didn't want her. Lara only brought along violence or shame. I wouldn't be her punch bag anymore. I'd been weak when I first met her.

Sean had just died. I felt like it was my fault. Megan and I had been securing the scene when he'd gone after the perp.

I heard the movement of air as they fell. Turning I saw his body hit the pavement before shattering into a million pieces. I'd been broken seeing that. I felt responsible. I should have gone up here not Sean. Sean had stopped me as I'd gone to follow the perp, I remember he held out his hand and told me to stay with Megan. I was only a kid he said, that was his job. Then he left going into the warehouse. That was the last time I saw him until he hurtled from the roof of the building onto the ground beneath us. After that it wasn't just Megan who took some time off. I did too, seeing my friend's body all twisted and broken like that…It haunted me.

By that time I was sleeping with Lara, I became so scared of losing the thing I cared about I snapped starting living on the edge. I asked her to marry me. When I came out of this dreamlike coma I'd been in for those months I looked back in my life and tried to see what I'd been doing. The night at the charity ball when she intentionally spilt that wine over Calleigh's dress at the charity function, I decide to break up with her. It showed she was malicious and petty. The result ended up the same, during the course of those months Lara had started to strike me when ever she lost her temper. Looking back I realised she was tiny. I mean she was so small I couldn't work out how I let things get that bad. When I realised that I didn't want to go home anymore. That I was actually scared of leaving the lab because I knew I had to face her. I decided to leave. The final confrontation we had wasn't pretty. She flipped out throwing pots, at me when I suggested she seek some help. When she threw that jewellery box that was the last straw for me. I told her I was leaving she begged, screamed punched at me, but I still left. I just walked out while she screamed various insults at me. I got out of there and stayed at Calleigh's for a while. Calleigh didn't know what had been going on but she was aware that me and my "fiancée" had split up and I didn't have a home anymore. She and Alexx helped me find my feet and get back into the real world.

I hadn't saw Lara in three years and now suddenly she was here as a lab tech? I was curious. I folded my arms over my chest creating some form of barrier between us.

"Why are you here Lara?" I asked her. We were standing apart from each other, a very big gap in between us. I could breathe easy in this space.

"To see you of course." She stated with a smile. My eyes were wide now. I really did not want to be here.

"I want to be with you Tim." My mouth opened in surprise, I felt it flapping open wildly.

"You're kidding." I was staring at her intensely now. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't want to be anywhere near her. Lara shook her head, and moved towards me arms wide.

"I want you Timmy." She told me. I backed away from her and found myself in the doorway of the DNA Lab. After all the pain she'd put me through…

"Sorry Lara I'm going to have to say no." I said, my gaze turned into a glare. Her face became cloudy. I turned my back on her. I had to catch up with Eva; I had to talk to her.

"You're going to be sorry Tim. Really you are." Lara growled at my back. That old case of what you can't have was back.

"I really don't think so Lara, in fact I think this is one of the best decisions I've made yet." I felt a small smile curve over my face. Three years ago I wouldn't have dared talk back to her and now…Now I had to find Eva.


	7. Chapter 7: Charlie

Chapter Seven

I was waiting in front of the lift when Speedle caught up with me; I had so many questions for him. I had a lot of questions period. Like what was Charlie doing in Miami?

I pressed the call button for the lift again as he approached, hoping to avoid him. I wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't handle talking to him right now. This thing with Charlie had thrown me entirely. I felt his presence next to me; I looked down at my boots. He looked sidelong at me and then down at his shoes.

"So where were we going?" he asked me his eyes on the side of my face now.

"Isn't that the ultimate question?" I replied, watching the numbers of the lift floors change as it got closer. I didn't look at him, I refused to. His body turned towards me.

"Look Eva…" Speedle began.

"Not now Speed." I said calmly bowing my head. The lift was almost here. I took a deep breath prepping myself.

"Eva, we should talk about this." He mumbled, looking distantly down the hall. I looked up turning my body to face his, my hands on my hips.

"Not now Speed." I repeated. His eyes were on mine now, their intense brown burrowing into me.

"So what? You're just going to let this fester?" He crossed his arms over his chest. How dare he make this seem like it was my fault? Anger lashed up in me.

"As I recall it was you that started all this." I retorted, he looked away down the corridor. The lift rang letting me know it was here, as the door opened I strode inside, leaving him standing n the corridor alone.

"Now excuse me, my brother's in custody, and I need to find out why." I said as the lift doors were closing. Speedle suddenly lunged forward jamming his foot in the doors, stopping them from closing.

"Your brother?" I nodded Speed's face turned ashen. I felt surprise on my features.

"Your brother is in custody?" Speed repeated. I moved towards him.

"Yes." My arms were crossed over my chest now. Speed looked truly shaken. I pressed the lift button to close the doors.

"Eva I need to tell you something." His voice a little more frantic now. What on earth was wrong with him? I jabbed the button again with my fingers. The door began to close. Speedle took a step back so the door didn't trap his fingers.

"Eva I'm serious." I heard him call as the door closed.

"I bet you are." I whispered as the lift jerked to life. Right now I had to see my brother Charlie. I'd had far too many surprises today.

We were standing on the outside of the interrogation room looking in on my thirty year old brother. His dark hair was thicker than it used to be in a more defined style. His clothes more up to date too. It looked like he was moving up in the world. Yet he did look pale. Again the question about where the money came from for all these things sprung to mind. Here was the guy who'd sold things from my house to fund his hundred dollars a day drug habit.

"You look alike." Tripp said as we both stared through the glass at Charlie, who was starting to look awkward. My arms were crossed over my chest; I let out a deep sigh.

"Where'd you pick him up?" I asked Tripp without replying to his earlier comment. My eyes were on Charlie analysing his movements.

"A drug bust. Some of the cars from this morning contained drugs hidden under the bonnets and in the trunks. Horatio and Calleigh managed to trace them back to a meth lab in an old warehouse by the pier. They found him lying there full out. Doped up on his own stuff's my guess." Tripp told me, I let out a deep breath, trying not to feel anything. I was trying to make sense of it all in my head. Charlie's choice of drug had been heroin.

"Has he been tested?" I asked, not looking away from the image in front of me.

"They got him checked out at the hospital; he came down off the meth a few hours ago. He's here for interrogation. Horatio thought you may want to talk to him first." Tripp told me. This didn't make any sense, saying that I hadn't seen Charlie in almost two years now, ever since that night at my house.

"He was right." I said simply. "Can I go in now?"

Tripp nodded and opened the door for me. I thanked him stepping inside. Immediately Charlie was up from his chair moving towards me.

"Thank God Eva; you have to tell them…" Charlie's voice came out in a rush. I leaned against the door staring at him.

"Sit down." I told him. Charlie stopped talking and stared at me open mouthed.

"Sit down please." I spoke moving toward the chair on the other side of the table across from Charlie. Swallowing he bowed his head and slid down into his seat. I took the seat across from him.

"Charlie…" I said carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest I don't know." He told me. I stared at him frowning.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't suddenly pick up from England and decide to come over here, last time I heard you were in Manchester." As I spoke I realized my frustration was rising, and so was my voice. Charlie looked at me suddenly afraid. I took a deep breath attempting to calm myself.

"Alright let's start at the beginning. What have you been doing the last two years?" Charlie leaned forward putting his elbows on the table.

"About the house…" he began.

"Let's just forget about the house."

"Eva, I am sorry, about what I did." He said earnestly. I wanted to believe him, honestly I did but right now I couldn't. He'd just turned up out of the blue, in a meth lab of all places.

"How's Abbey?" he asked tentatively. I gave in for a second, pretending I could trust him.

"She's fine; she'd in day care at the moment. She's made lots of friends since we moved here." I confided in him. I wanted him to be off the drugs and to be my brother again.

"I have something for her, I know it's her birthday soon, they confiscated it." He gave me a grim smile, I returned it.

"I spent last year in rehab." He said suddenly. I was surprised and shocked. I never thought that he would do that.

"Who helped you?" I asked curious. I never thought Charlie would go to rehab.

"Your friend Emma caught up with me last year. I was in a right mess; she helped me through the whole thing. Helped get me a job and get back on my feet. I've even started a savings account." He admitted with a small smile. I felt the corner's of my mouth twitch. I was happy for him.

"So how did you end up in a crystal meth lab?" I asked him, remembering what Tripp had told me.

"I have no idea. Emma told me you'd moved to Miami a few months ago I kind of wanted to redeem myself. I mean I'll never forgive myself for trashing your house." He told me. I leaned forward into his eyes. He was acting like this wasn't a big deal.

"Charlie they found traces of the substance in your blood, that's why you're in here." Charlie's mouth fell open, it flapped in surprise. At that moment I knew he hadn't taken the meth voluntary. He didn't even know it was there. I reached out a hand resting it on his.

"Listen to me Charlie, we will get this sorted, just tell me what you remember." I spoke thoughtfully, trying to place the pieces together in my head. Someone was setting him up.

"Emma told me where you were, so I saved up the money to come over and surprise you. I wanted you to be proud of me." he rubbed his eyes. I knew this was a strain on him.

"I am proud of you." I told him warmly. "After what Dad did to you, I can understand what made you run away and turn to the drugs. But I really am proud that you're off them. I just wish we were reacquainted under different circumstances." I said quietly.

"I know." Charlie said with a small smile.

"Now what you remember?" I prompted. Charlie leaned back in his seat, his head tilted back against the chair.

"Being in my hotel room, I took a swig of coffee I'd bought at the Starbucks down the road and then…I guess I must of fell asleep the next thing I remember I'm in hospital being having blood out." A few possibilities lurched in my mind.

"Was your coffee cup open?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"I opened it when I was in Starbucks and set it down on a table to out sugar in it. Why?" I shook my head in response. It would have been easy to slip something into his drink.

"Leave it unattended?" I asked.

"For a few seconds I turned away to get the sugar" This wasn't random, he was targeted. I nodded in response.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked him, if someone had taken him from the hotel room like he said there could be evidence.

"The Riverhill." He said to me.

"I know where that is." I told him, glancing up. Charlie was looking concerned as I stood up.

"Charlie, there are a few leads I have to pick up. Someone's going to come down here and interview you. Now just tell them the truth and you'll be fine. Now don't worry I will help you out if I can." Charlie's head was in his hands now.

"I don't know how to thank you." He spoke quietly. I gave him a small smile.

"You already did, by getting off those drugs. I am happy for you." I told him moving towards the door.

"Eva?" I turned towards him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I let out a deep breath and nodded before stepping outside the door. I found myself face to face with Horatio. He was standing in front of me hands on his hips. For a second I thought he was going to be scold me but he simply asked what I had. He looked me for a few seconds after I explained.

"Take Calleigh with you." Horatio's order was clear from his voice. I frowned.

What is wrong with the men folk here today? I wondered, climbing into the Hummer. Calleigh was driving us there.

"So that guy was your brother?" she asked.

"Yea."

"You guys look alike." She spoke conversationally. Too many things were running through my head right now. Yet I still answered.

"Tripp said the same." I admitted.

"You don't think he's involved in this do you?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Not with meth." I replied. She gave me a questioning look. I took a chance and decided to explain.

"When we were younger, my father…we didn't know but…my father started to abuse him." Calleigh's face was the picture of the word shocked.

"He never touched me only Charlie. By the time I realised, Charlie was binge drinking and taking drugs to get away from it. The cops were bringing him home on a regular basis. I tried to talk to him about it once and he flipped out, trashed his room. That night he ran away, I didn't see him for months." I recounted bitterly. What my father had done had destroyed the first three decades of Charlie's life. It was unforgivable. From the look on her face I could tell she was listening carefully.

"I'd moved out by the time I saw him next, I was in university. I saw him shooting up at a party. He'd moved onto heroin by then. I tried to help him out, I really did but…it wasn't what he wanted at the time." I continued looking at my hands.

"I was working for the police, when I saw him next. He turned up at my house wanted a place to stay for a few days. Abbey was a year old by then. He looked so happy he had a niece. I thought he was going to clean up that time. One night when mum was looking after Abbey I came home and the house was trashed. I mean totalled. He'd had some of his druggie friends around, and things had gotten out of hand. The house was destroyed. I kicked him out. I had a child to protect." Calleigh nodded her reply.

"I would have done the same." She confessed. I didn't feel guilty about my choice I'd had to do it.

"My friend Emma helped him clean up; he's been clean for a few months now. He's been in rehab and everything I seriously don't think he'd give that up to come down here and make his own meth lab." Calleigh smiled, it was as if she understood. I got the feeling there was more to Calleigh than some sweet southern girl. I didn't want to push on it right now.

"So we're trying to prove his innocence?" she asked me. I took this as another test on my judgement.

"We're following the evidence." I replied coolly.

"That's what I like about you." Calleigh told me, forcing the Hummer to a halt in front of the hotel. I looked at her quizzically as she beamed in my direction.

"You're a woman after my own heart." Smiling still, she walked kit in hand towards the hotel. I couldn't help but think I'd just made a closer friend of her.


	8. Chapter 8: Bitter Sweet Chloroform

AN: By the way this chapter holds some graphic content to do with some rape and violence.

Chapter Eight

After a brief conversation with the hotel manager we were admitted into Charlie's room. My attention was suddenly drawn to the door itself, the door wasn't locked. Kneeling down I peered into the automatic lock.

"You got something?" Calleigh asked curious handing me the camera.

"Yea, I think the lock's been forced." I replied taking a picture of the broken lock. I took out my finger print power and brush, lightly dusting it over the door hand.

"It's a long shot, but if Charlie was dragged out then maybe the guy or guys didn't wear gloves." I spoke while lifting the prints I could get off the handle. Calleigh stood next to me patiently thinking.

"I'm going to check out the security cameras. There maybe something on those tapes. It would be hard to drag Charlie out of here without some kind of witness." I nodded my reply, giving Calleigh some room to manoeuvre down the hall way. I heard her footsteps retreat as I stood up stepping into the room.

Upon surveying the room, I found an en suite bathroom on my right, the bed around a little corner and in front of me. Against the left wall was a long table. A litter of paper and things scattered over it. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't asked Charlie what job he was actually doing. There'd be plenty of time for that later. I moved around to the dresser on the left side of the double bed first and discovered the coffee cup on the floor near the bed. After swabbing the inside, I bagged and tagged it. Moving towards the bed I started to search for any offending fibers or hairs. Whilst analyzing the bed I remembered something Speedle said about hotel beds being the ultimate source for DNA. I cringed grossed out a little.

Picking up a small blond hair I heard Calleigh's footsteps enter the room. Slipping the hair into the evidence bag I spoke with my back still to her.

"You can do the bathroom if you want; I've pretty much got this covered." Slipping the evidence envelope into my kit next to me, I felt Calleigh's presence close behind me. I felt she was invading my space she wouldn't be doing it on purpose. I got up turning around to face her. What my eyes saw was not Calleigh Duquesne.

"Oh Shit." I uttered. Blake Marriott lunged at me as I struggled to take a step back banging into the bed, tripping over it I fell backwards with Marriott on top of me. Stunned I froze for second before my reflexes kicked in. Fear rushed through me; we were too close together for me to reach my gun. Marriott's hands were on my arms pushing them down into the bed, his fingers bit into my wrists as I struggled against his hands. His body out weighted mine, pinning it to the mattress rendering my legs useless. He left me no space to even wriggle. All this time my brain was screaming the words "Not again, I would not go through this again."

"Get the hell of me." I shrieked loudly into the empty room. Tourist season was over; there would be hardly anyone in their rooms. I had to get myself out of this. Opening my mouth to scream it was suddenly covered by Marriott's mouth. He thrust his tongue into my open mouth with a need I recognized from once before. No not again, I begged him mentally. I could feel his hardness through both our clothes as he ground against me painfully. Without thinking I bit down on his tongue. He let out a rough grunt pulling his face back, his mouth bleeding. I could see the rage in his wide eyes, the lack of sanity was still there, as he spat blood onto the floor. I felt pain explode in my head dazing me. For a second I couldn't see. My only thought was the DNA that that blood contained. The individual strands and how they were the tell tale signatures of people. Something rough was stifling my mouth. I couldn't breath. I tried to struggle against it as the heavy sickly scent of it invaded my senses. Choking I felt my head roll backwards as darkness began to descend on me. Chloroform…bitter sweet chloroform were the last of my thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9: Warped

A.N: Chapter contains a Mature rating, due to mentions of violence and rape.

Chapter Nine

I groaned as the pain penetrated my skull with a ferocious jab. My eye lids felt heavy I fought for a few seconds to open them, when I did all I saw was darkness. For a moment I thought I was blind. It took me a few minutes to realize I was lying on a solid surface. Smoothing my hand along it I realised it was laminate flooring. I pushed myself up on all fours, feeling a sudden bout of nausea hit me at the sudden movement and the vague memory of how I ended up here. I felt panic swell in my chest as I recalled the surprise I'd met at the crime scene. I broke out in a sweat. I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself down, reasoning with the less logical side of my brain. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room. There were several large shapes here with me, I couldn't exactly make out they were although I thought I could pinpoint a door on the wall across from me. Pushing myself to my feet, with the aid of the wall, I clambered towards it. There could be a light switch next to it. There were usually light switches next to doors. The sickness in my stomach faded slightly. Thankful I stumbled towards the door, I slipped suddenly sagging against it. My hand fumbled along the wall until I found a small square metal panel with a knob attached to it. I pressed it once, resulting in it doing nothing. Upon pressing it again I realised it also twisted. I decided to push and twist at the same time as I did so the light gently seeped into the room from the bulb in the centre. It was a dimmer switch. I felt ill. The lighting in the room was low key, seductive. I turned the light to the brightest it would go in hope to dispel the deep disgusted feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

Deciding to look around the room, I noticed another door way in the wall on the right. There were no windows.

Dead in front of me was a four poster bed clad in black satin sheets. It had a small canopy and everything. It looked like something out of a fairytale nightmare. A chest of drawers was next to the bed, beyond that a wardrobe from this I gathered Marriott was setting me up for a long stay. I swallowed bile down, deciding to take a look around the room in order to see if there was anything I could launch an escape plan with. Firstly I decided to try the door next to me. Gripping the handle I tried to twist it to no avail. I was locked in, that however didn't surprise me.

Out of curiosity I decided to investigate the wardrobe, upon opening the door, I felt my stomach retch yet I couldn't tear myself away. Inside the wardrobe hung up neatly, where several different provocative costumes, I flicked through the costumes with each click of the hanger my contempt grew. The first one was a maid's outfit, the second a nurses, a school uniform for god's sake came third. I slammed the wardrobe closed, so hard the sound vibrated through the room. If he even thought I was wearing that… I was fighting nausea again, this time brought on by what I was seeing in this room. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to approach the chest of drawers or not. If I was going to find something to help me out of here, I had to look. The lamp on top of it was useless, it contained an energy saving bulb. Holding my breath I yanked open the first drawer. The contents from what I could tell were a variation of underwear. Lace, silk even cotton panties, in a variation of colours and styles resided there. Not liking what I was seeing at all, I choked back any thought I had and numbly moved on to the next drawer. It consisted mainly of smart shirts and trousers. He really was planning to keep me here. Finding that drawer relatively safe I moved onto the final drawer with a sort of renewed faith. Pulling it open, I swiftly slammed it shut, in attempt to wipe what I had seen out of my brain. A variety of sex toys were nestled in that drawer, it contained everything from lube, to editable body paint, to things I really couldn't bare to think about right now. At that minute I started to panic, it seized my heart and stomach, wrapping its tight grasp around it. For a second I couldn't breath I just wanted to be out of here. The feeling inside me of entrapment grew. Forcing myself to think about something else, anything else than being here I tried to calm myself. They would find me, or I would get out. I don't care how but I would leave here with Marriott dead if I had to. For a second I even contemplated killing myself so that he couldn't touch me. Yet thoughts of Abbey haunted me, right now I knew she'd be in good hands. I moved towards the open doorway on the other wall and peered though it expecting the worse. It was a small bathroom, in it a toilet, a sink, a standing up shower like the one I had at home, and a small medicine cabinet. Yanking open the medicine cabinet I discovered a makeup bag. Going through it I discovered all the latest products. It was useless, unless I was planning to kill him with a lipstick, which I wasn't. The toothbrush and the toothpaste were useless too in a combat situation. There was no mirror, probably thought I'd use the glass to do the deed. Sighing in defeat I wandered towards the bed and sat down on it. I felt a darkness sweeping over me. It was the end. I could feel it. He was going to trap me here in this prison until he was finished with me, and by the amount of "things" he had in here he wouldn't be finished with me for a long time. Almost in tears I put my hands over my face, forcing back the pain. I could do this. I could knock him out or hurt him or something and I would get out. I just had to focus and stay calm. I let myself fall back on to the bed, the remnants of my headache fleeing me. Something hard dug into my back; I reached behind me and into my back pocket pulling out something. I stared at it in disbelief. My mobile phone had been in my back pocket the whole time. I kicked myself hard, mentally. More so I thanked Marriott for his stupidity and myself for the annoying habits I kept. They could trace this and they could come and help me. I flipped it open thanking god it was streamline. As I pressed the speed dial button, I heard footsteps approaching the room. Without really thinking I shoved the phone under the pillows, and turned to the door as it opened.

Speed

My eyes were aching bitterly from staring into the microscope yet I couldn't stop. If I stopped for a single moment I would break down. I would scream, and cry and punch things until every single emotion I had had subsided. Yet I couldn't do that because the moment I did that would be it, she wouldn't be safe, and I would be the first to lose it. I glanced up at the group as we all crowded in here, with the evidence. Delko was pacing a hole in the floor, Ryan was over at Eva's work space analysing some of the Trace we had. Calleigh and Horatio were working on the event itself and how it happened. Dan Cooper was sitting with Alexx attempting to bring a cheerful atmosphere into the room. I didn't feel like being cheerful. I had to stay strong for her. We were waiting on the results of the computer's latest scan right now. Whilst my eyes focused on the hair further down the microscope my mind wandered, going over the story again and again. Her brother had been in custody, she'd gone to retrieve evidence with Calleigh, and right now we'd already proved the whole thing had been a set up. Knowing that Eva couldn't deny a call for help from her brother he waited at the crime scene in a store cupboard further down the hall way. He'd seen Calleigh and Eva pass from a hole he had made in it. Waiting patiently he watched as Calleigh left Eva alone for a few minutes to go retrieve the security tapes from early in the day. According to Calleigh, the manager had been arguing with her for several minutes about the privacy of his patrons and what right she had to take the tapes. Unfortunately this had gone on for around ten to fifteen minutes, in which when Calleigh returned she found and empty room with signs of a struggle and Eva's kit left on the floor. Immediately Calleigh called Horatio with an update. He sent Ryan and Delko over to process, calling an emergency meeting with me. When he told me… I freaked, overwrought with guilt I stormed out of his office and to the locker room. I was dazed I didn't even realise that I'd been staring at the contents of my locker for five minutes before Horatio actually found me. Our conversation went like this.

"Speed? What's wrong? There's more to this than your letting on isn't there." Horatio told me fiddling with the legs of his sunglasses.

"We should have told her H. If we had told her she would have been more prepared." I told him quietly.

"Speed, what is your not telling me?" Horatio was patient. The thing was I never wanted our relationship to come out like this, I wanted to tell everyone at a moment where we both felt comfortable.

"Eva…and me…we're…I'm in love with her." I confessed, slumping down to sit on the bench.

"We have been for three months now." I added. Horatio looked away in the distance thoughtfully.

"Can you still work Speed?" he asked me. My eyes were on him surprised.

"Yea, I can." Horatio nodded as if our conversation hadn't happened.

"I need you in the trace lab." He told me patting my shoulder. "We are going to do everything we can to find her before Marriott has a chance to touch her."

A sudden thought came into my head; I was ashamed I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"H, what about Abbey?" He turned his head towards me indicating I follow him.

"She's in very capable hands." He opened the door to his office showing me Suzie Madison and Abbey all sitting on the floor, playing a game of "Snakes and Ladders" I would of thought this surreal if I wasn't so relieved to see them all.

"Speed!" Abbey jumped up and ran at me arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey monster. How are you?" I asked her wearily.

"I missed you." She told me. I hugged her shoulders warmly. I was so glad to see her right now.

"I missed you too." I told her patting her head. I was aware time was slipping away from us and we had to work fast. I bent down to meet her eyes.

"Look I've got to work, but I'll come talk to you later ok Abbey?" She nodded with a small smile and went back to her game of snakes and ladders.

My promises, I usually kept. Right now I couldn't face Abbey. I couldn't tell that her mom had disappeared and that part of it was my fault. She was a kid too little to understand. My phone went off suddenly springing me from my reveries. I picked it up instantly, putting it to my ear.

"Speedle." I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me.

"You're awake" A man's voice entered my hearing I frowned for a second. I recognized that voice.

"You smart girl." I murmured thrusting my phone at Dan who was sitting across from me; he stood up snatching the phone from my hand.

"Trace this call now. It's Eva's cell." Dan nodded, jumping into action, he ran out of the Trace Lab, cell phone in hand across to the audio lab with the team following closely behind.

"Record it; we may be able to use it against him later." Horatio ordered. Dan did as he was told, and flicked the switches on the equipment in front of him. From the speakers erupted the sound of rustling. Then the talking started.

Eva

Blake Marriott grinning at me was me of the most terrifying things I'd seen in along time. I noticed he was dressed solely in black. He ran a hand through his short blond hair, before stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. I watched him deposit the key in his front pants pocket.

"You're awake." For a second I froze unable to talk in his presence, until autopilot kicked in. This was survival; I had to do this to help myself. I simply nodded at his statement, his voice made my skin crawl. He took something out of his pocket and threw it to me; I caught it, glancing at the tube's label.

"It's witch-hazel." He told me. I looked at him confused. "We don't want that bruise to mess up your pretty face for too long."

I stared at him unsure of what he was saying. My face was bruised? I put my hand to my cheek now that he mentioned it I could feel the tender skin underneath my fingertips. Must have been when he hit me during the fight we had. Blake was staring at me now, his eyes taking me in.

"It's been a while Eva." He told me as he took a step towards me. I back-pedalled moving further backwards on the bed, away from him.

"I had to come to America to look for you. I spent a lot of time and money searching for you." I said nothing, taking in the full details of what he was saying. The guy was warped, insane.

"Why?" I blurted out. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

Anger pulsated through me at the sight of this man, he'd stalked me, while I was starting my new life, and he had followed me here, taking in details of my life so he could have this moment. Marriott was moving towards me now; I rolled off the bed, and away from him, trying to keep some distance between us.

"Eva..." he spoke my name in a sing song, his derangement shining through.

"You were the only one that struggled." I stared at him fazed.

"What?" He began to circle me slowly; I kept my eyes on him.

"Even those two girls, they didn't even struggle, they cried, when I was inside them, they just lay there wishing it was over." We'd moved a complete circle now. I was back near the bed. His logic was ideally warped. His voice dropped to a low pitch.

"You were the only one that really fought for her life…" He threw himself at me. I screamed and tried to twist out of the way of his body. Even then part of it still slammed into me, knocking me backwards. I reached out clawing at his face and kicking him wherever I could strike. He collapsed his legs on mine, jamming them apart and beneath him. Fear was climbing up me, as his maniac grin came into view. His hands had my wrists clenched in them, his grip pinching. His face was inches away from me, teeth bared. I was struggling violently with him and the sustained need to keep calm. I could get out of this situation, I knew I could. I just had to keep my wits about me. I stared into his eyes, hopefully portraying all the hate that I was feeling right now. His mouth was next to my ear now I could feel his hot breath there.

"You were the best fuck I ever had Eva. Trust me I tried to get over you, I fucked lots of other girls, but none came close to even matching you." I took a deep breath, feeling myself calm. As long as he was talking he wasn't touching and as long as I wasn't struggling he wasn't getting turned on.

"You always fought me didn't you?" he continued, I turned my head away sickened by the closeness of him and the intimacy he was trying to create.

"Those times you became so close to catching me. I could see how desperate, how angry I was making you." My jaw clenched as his lips fastened on my neck.

"I wanted to get you so badly, you pulled off the dominant bitch role so well, I wanted you so badly, you were that challenge that no one else gave me, and it turned me on so much to hear you begging." I felt bile rise in my throat again as the memory returned. I wanted to throw up I really did. I had to handle this, even if it meant listening to him ramble insanely.

"When you left, I couldn't get you out of my head, you were there all the time, taunting me. I had to find you, at first I wanted to purge myself of you, but now I see this is a far better role. I mean here I can do whatever I want to you. I think you've seen what's in the wardrobe and the bottom drawer." My jaw tightened as he moved aside my top, biting at my collar bone.

"We are going to have so much fun together, and you Eva, are going to become my dirty little whore." I shut my eyes, trying to think of anything right now that his growing erection.

"Right now though, I want to act out the first night our love affair started." His mouth was by my ear again.

"Eva…I want to hear you beg." My stomach lurched as suddenly his mouth was on mine his hands moving to my breasts, brutally mauling them. I struggled hitting at his back with my free hands; he moved suddenly grabbing them and pinning them together with one hand, as his other hand slipped behind my waist, rubbing between my legs. That's when I lost it. He finally made my control snap.

"You bastard. You fucking bastard." I screamed, trying to buck him off me. His grip on my hands loosened as he fought to open the top button on my shirt. I managed to get one hand out of his grip. My head tilted back, my eyes ran wild searching for something I could use to help get him off me. I spied the lamp. I used my hand to pull the cable so it fell onto the bed next to me. Marriott's face was buried in my breasts now. I shrieked as he bit down on the left one. My hand wrapped around my new weapon, as he raised his face to look at me, a perverted glint in his eyes, I brought it crashing down on his head. Stunned he stopped moving for a second, long enough for me to bring it down on his head again, not caring how badly I hurt him. I shoved his weight off me, as he feebly using his hands tried and grab me. I struck him in the face again this time with my fist. Dazed he lay back on the bed, blood pouring from his nose. I reached inside his front pocket, ignoring his hardness and yanked out the key. Running to the door I jammed the key in the lock, turning it and opening it quickly. I heard his footsteps behind me as I flung the door shut behind me. I heard his bellow as it hit him.

The corridor was long; yet running down it I saw a dining room table. I almost cried with happiness seeing my gun on that table. I could hear Marriott's ragged breathing not far behind me. My lungs were aching from my exertion. The gun was practically in my reach now. I grabbed it quickly turning around suddenly, whilst clicking the safety off to point it at Marriott. I had no idea whether it was loaded or not but from the look on Marriott's face when I pointed it at him, he hadn't taken the ammo out. He held out his hands, raising them above his head. The gun was still on him, my finger tightened on the trigger. He deserved to die, I told myself. That room… I shuddered involuntary.

"You don't want to kill me Eva, You'll lose your career, and you'll go to prison, for killing me in cold blood." To me it was all worth it. If it kept him away I'd do it. The justice system had already failed me once, not again. Trying to make a decision the door to the left of me burst open spilling people into the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Standing On The Sidelines

Chapter Ten

Speed

The moment that door opened I expected the worst. I expected to see Marriott on top of her or beating her, at one point I even suspected that she was dead. Yet although those things went through my head I never once gave up hope. I told Horatio no matter what happened I was going in there. He told me he understood.

Surprise took me as I stepped forward gun drawn, behind Horatio. Eva had the upper hand on Marriott, her gun pointed at his head. Looking at her quivering body, I realised that it had all come at a price. Her shirt was torn open, the first two buttons missing so her cleavage and her black bra showed. Upon one of her breasts was a vivid red bite mark. The button and zip off her trousers were open. The side of her face was a mismatch of colours forming a misshapen bruise. I wondered what else he'd done to her.

My gaze moved to Marriott who was now grinning at Eva. I wanted to wipe that smile off his crooked face. Looking at the state he himself was in, I realised she'd kind of done a number on him.

"Eva are you alright?" Horatio asked staring down the barrel of his gun. Delko moved around him towards Eva. The fact I was in the same room with this man, made me paralysed with anger, I wanted to beat the living crap out of him. After seeing all those pictures, reading the report on her and what this bastard had done to had done to her, I could barely be in the same room as him without feeling that I had some murderous intention towards him.

"No…" she said calmly. She didn't waver at all; her gun was trained on Marriott still. Something was wrong she should have put it down by now. I could sense the raising tension in the room. Delko took a step closer to Eva slowly, in order not to startle her.

"Eva honey? It's time to put the gun down." Delko coaxed. Eva shook her head, her eyes fixed solely on Marriott watching him intensely.

"He raped me Eric; he was going to do it again." She told him; her voice was quiet. I knew she was still holding the gun to his head because she was serious about killing him. He'd hurt her badly, almost unbelievably. I knew right now to her there was no one else in the room but the three of them. A little well of envy bubbled up in me, spilling over slightly. That should be me talking her down from this stand off that she was so wrapped up in. Yet I couldn't I was backing up Horatio, I think he'd made it that way intentionally so I didn't do anything stupid.

"I know Eva, but we've got him now. He can't hurt you." Delko murmured, reaching out for her gun. Eva stood firm and unmoving. It would take more than that to convince her to stand down. This man had damage her badly.

"They said that last time and look what happened." She snapped at him. Eva's hands were shaking now, but she held the gun tightly.

"Do you know what he was going to do to me Eric? Do you?" Her voice was almost hysterical.

Eric stared at Eva with concern. He holstered his gun, shaking his head. There was more to this than meets the eye, Delko knew it and so did I.

"Eva.?" Delko said gently. Tears were running down her face now, small silent tears. Had Marriott actually succeeded? Had the bastard raped her?

"Go look in that room Eric." She told him, a look of disgust on her face. She was shouting now. He hesitated, glancing at Horatio who nodded. I wondered what was in that room, what things had Marriott done to her in there?

Upon his return I knew something was wrong from the look on Delko's face. He had gone pale. Standing next to Eva, he glared at Marriott, his face twisting in disgust.

"You're fucked up man." He said hoarsely. Delko's jaw clenched as Blake smiled at him.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do it man." Marriott retorted. "Look at her. She's everything a woman's meant to be." Eric took a menacing step forward.

"I would never ever hurt her. I'd never touch her in anyway she wouldn't want me to, so don't compare yourself to me Marriott. I cleaned up after you last time, you sick son of a bitch." Eric's fists tightened as he shook his head at Marriott in disbelief.

"Eric?" Horatio asked, his gun still trained on Marriott. Horatio's voice had the slightest edge of warning. Delko bowed his head, looking at the ground. Horatio was asking a question also which I hoped had an answer.

"There's a wardrobe full of provocative costumes, all in Eva's size. There's a panel inside it containing small amounts of heroine." Eric told us. I felt sick. Rage was flooding my vision, and the rest of my senses. God help me if Eva didn't kill him I surely would.

"The chest of drawers has clothes, underwear and sex toys…there's some messed up stuff in the bottom H." he continued his eyes still on Marriott. I could tell he wanted to hit him. I was feeling that need right now.

"See? Can you see what he was going to do to me?" Eva asked us choking, she was almost sobbing.

"This bastard was going to keep me here as his…how did you put it Blake? Dirty little whore, he was going to rape me until I broke."

She was screaming now, her voice bouncing off the walls. Every single thing she kept confined in her head during that entrapment in the bedroom was spilling out now. I knew it was due to the fact she'd kept so cool in the situation she had been in previously. I closed my eyes for a second contemplating the results of this. If she killed Blake Marriott in cold blood, she would go to prison no doubt about it. I knew she was seriously considering shooting him. Delko looked ready to kill him himself. I mean we all were.

"Eva… we recorded the conversation from your phone. We have him." Horatio offered her. Eva's eyes were still on Marriott, whose smile was degrading, he knew that there was no way out of this.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, still crying. I knew she was going to do fine. She was going to walk away from this, I was sure of it.

"Yes." Her shoulders slumped as she thought. Distracted she sighed swinging the gun down and slid it on the table away from herself. It occurred to me she didn't trust herself. At the same time as her doing this Marriott lunged at her suddenly, surprising us all.

"Eva." I shouted, darting forward. I knew I wasn't going to get there in time, but I had to try. I couldn't let her get hurt again. I looked up watching as Eva let out a loud shriek at the on coming criminal.

Delko stepped in front of her quickly, lashing out a fist into Marriott's face. Marriott slipped falling backwards onto the floor Horatio's gun trained on him.

"Tripp. Book him." Horatio said quietly. I could tell he was contemplating things. I turned to Eva, who sank down the wall slowly to the ground, her hands over her face crying. Delko shook his hand in pain, clenching it before turning to her. Marriot struggled as he was hoisted forward by Tripp and Horatio. I rushed forward holstering my gun, and crouching down towards her. She froze in my arms, withdrawing from me. I let my hands drift to her elbows.

"Eva…Eva baby it's me Tim." I wrapped my arms around her gently, feeling her huddle into them, her face buried in my chest.

"Please just hold me." She sobbed clutching hold of me. I smoothed her hair gently, wanting to take all that pain away from her. Everything that had happened here I wanted to erase.

"It's going to be alright." I promised her. I was trying to believe what I was saying. I knew we could make this work. I knew it. We were a family here. We'd protect her. There was no way Blake Marriott would ever touch her again. There was no way Marriott could get out of this one. I'd make sure he never hurt her again. Holding her crying in my arms I vowed that even if he did get out, that I would kill him before he ever touched her again.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

Chapter Eleven

I sat clenching Alexx's hand as Calleigh proceeded to process me. Her eyes were kind as she gently moved the swab underneath my nails, then continued to comb my hair. My clothes had already been taken; I was wearing the spares I usually kept in my locker. I was numb; I knew I was withdrawing into myself. I was starting to repair. Yet seeing that room…I shuddered involuntarily, causing the two women to look at me. Alexx patted my back gently, whilst focusing on me concerned.

"Are you alright honey?" Alexx asked softly. Taking a deep breath I shook my head.

"I just keep seeing that room; I can see what he was going to do to me." I said, not moving as Calleigh shifted around me. I knew what she was thinking. I knew what they were all thinking. After Marriott was apprehended, the rest of the premises were searched. It turned out Marriott had been filming our rendezvous; a camera had been set up peeking through a hole Blake had drilled in the wall opposite the bed. All the evidence they needed was on that tape, they could see everything.

After returning to the building it was clear I needed to be processed, while someone interviewed the suspect. I knew it was probably going to be Horatio. Out of everyone that was there he was the most calm about this situation. He had taken care of Abbey; she was staying with Suzie and Madison tonight. I couldn't thank him enough for what he had done for me, after telling me that, Calleigh and Alexx had guided me towards Calleigh's Ballistic lab for a little bit of privacy. Delko was probably pacing the floor right now, waiting for us to come out. I think he was taking it on himself to be there for me again, to help me get through this. He'd been by my side the whole time on the journey back. I was pretty much aware though that Marisol would probably telling Eric about the baby tonight, she didn't know about this happening. Time had flown through the whole day, the original crash that had started all of this seemed a long time ago. I didn't know where Speed had gone. He had stuck to me like glue, until we had got to the lab, when Horatio had called them over. They had been in deep conversation when Calleigh and Alexx had led me here to be processed. Calleigh was now sorting each evidence envelope into piles, starting with in which lb they were to be analysed.

"It's over now honey he's going away for a long time." Alexx told me smoothing my hair. I leaned into her as Calleigh began to put her kit away.

"You're a strong woman Eva; I know you'll get through this." Calleigh spoke quietly. My eyes met her emerald ones. In there I saw honesty and hope. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smile. I patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Calleigh." I said softly, she beamed at me.

"No problem, you have my number right?" she asked swinging her hair as she spoke. I nodded, feeling tears bubble in my eyes. She was telling me that she was there for me, and I really appreciated it.

"I'll see you later alright?" Calleigh said to me opening the door slightly. The sound of raised voices drifted in through the gap. One of them sounded like Eric's. The only time I'd heard Eric's voice like that was… in that restaurant... three months ago. I felt an eerie nervousness climb up from the pit of my stomach. Calleigh moved outside the door, a frown marring her face. In a second I was on my feet, and moving towards the door. I could hear Calleigh's southern drawl add to the commotion. Alexx was a step behind me. I yanked open the door to see Eric pinning Speedle up against the wall, his hands gripping Speed's collar. Eric's face was twisted in contempt as his gaze remained on Speed.

"What on earth are you two doing to each other?" Alexx's hands were on her hips. Calleigh's arms were crossed over her chest, staring at the two of them.

"Eric let go of him." I yelled jamming myself in between them both. I stared at Eric frowning, and shaking my head. Eric took a step back still glaring at Speed over the top of my head.

"Tell her Speed." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest. "Go on." Eric was shouting now. I felt unsure. I turned to Speedle, my eyes meeting his. He looked guilty, his expression tense. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Timmy?" Alexx's voice behind me spoke before I could get a word out. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Tim not even for a second. My suspicious were all in the forefront of mind, I had to find out what was going on. The secrecy was killing me.

"Is Blake Marriott going free?" I asked Speedle, gulping. I couldn't do this anymore if he was. I wouldn't be able to take it. Speedle shook his head, and then looked away.

"Come on Speedle tell her." Eric called from behind me. I knew that everything that had happened today had been stressful; I knew it was taking a toll on everyone. Tim said nothing, he just bowed his head. His hands went to my arms, his fingertips touching me gently. He raised his head, meeting my eyes. I was suddenly aware he was trying to make a connection with me.

"What's going on?" I asked again, not liking what I was seeing.

"Speedle knew about Blake being here before he took Eva. I heard him and Horatio talking together. There never was a conference in New York, Horatio sent him up there." Eric explained his eyes still on Tim. I took a step back away from Tim, shrugging him off when he tried to touch me gain.

I felt pain echo through me as my heart began to break. I couldn't deal with this. Tim had lied to me, he'd betrayed me. I was struggling to believe this. He knew Blake was here before he attacked me? Tim would have said something. I knew it, I trusted him.

"Tell me that's not true." I whispered, taking another step back and bumping into Eric. I twirled around suddenly feeling suffocated. Eric reached out for me, as I moved further away from them all down the corridor. Speedle refused to look in my direction; his eyes were on the floor. Taking a deep breath I felt the anger began to take me again as my focus became Speedle. I couldn't handle this. He had lied to me.

"I'm sorry baby." Those words…I wasn't sure who said them, but then again I didn't care. They meant nothing to me. I was already half way down the corridor to Horatio's office, rage bubbling up inside me. He had known, our "oh so great" lieutenant had known everything and he had kept it from me. I heard footsteps following me up the corridor.

Ignoring them I opened Horatio's door without knocking. The room was empty.

What had I expected? He was probably interviewing Blake right now. The door to Horatio's office swung open behind me. I turned furious to see Speedle standing there in the doorway.

Glaring at him I moved to storm past, and out of the doorway. Speedle reached out, grabbing my arm resulting in him pulling me back into the room, shutting Horatio's door as he did so. Tim then stood in front of the door blocking my exit. I felt fury mask the panic I was beginning to feel even though I knew that Tim wouldn't hurt me.

"Eva…we need to talk." He told me trying to meet my eyes. I averted my gaze. Standing, in front of him, with my hands on my hips I was seething.

"I don't want to talk to you Speedle." I told him. Rage filled my entire body. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him right now.

"I know you don't want to talk Eva but you have to listen to me." He took a step towards me his eyes intent on my face pleading.

"I can't do this with you right now Tim, it's too damned hard." I snapped. What did he expect from me?

"I just wanted to protect you." He told me. "I didn't want Marriott to have an effect on our lives." He hesitated before continuing.

"I saw what he did to you. I read the report, the whole thing; I didn't want you to have this fear every time you went outside." He was trying to rationalise with me, but unfortunately, there was no way I could do this with him. The betrayal was too raw right now, the event and the memories too clear.

"In case you didn't realize I don't need to be baby sat by you. Tim, how can I trust you now after this? Answer me that." His jaw clenched, his mouth curving into a thin line. There was silence. I could tell he had no idea what to say right now.

"The answer is I can't." I told him honestly, tears were threatening to spill over; I kept my head bowed to the ground. Tim crossed his arms over his chest swallowing.

"So you saying you can't be with me?" he asked me quietly. I knew this was hurting him but it was hurting me too. I moved towards the door now.

"At this moment I can seriously say I can't. I need to process and evaluate things before I can do anything. Today's events haven't even begun to settle down in my mind." I spoke honestly. I moved around him, opening the door. My hand brushed the wooden doorframe, I paused for a second, I didn't turn around I simply spoke.

"Tim, I'm sorry." He said nothing as I walked away. I didn't stop walking until I found myself out of the building, the sun shining down on my battered skin. For the first time in my life I was glad I was leaving.


End file.
